Leigh Christman
"Hello there. I'm Leigh and this is all you'll probably ever see about me. My files are pretty much all public as I don't really have anything to hide. I'm generally a very open person, so anything outside of this, I'd be willing to share as well. Have fun and may the force be with you." Physical Apperance Leigh stands 5' 3" (1.60 m). She has a medium curved body, and long brown hair though she was born as a dirty blond and tended a lot to shift towards full blond which for some reasons fits quite naturally on her. Her eyes are brown, her nose sticks a bit out, and her lips are tinny. Though she is only seventeen, she seems to be fully developed to that of a twenty something year old. She preferably wears light clothes with brought color especially due to her homeword's dry natural weather. Her hair is mostly down which is also quite common for her planet while due to her force training she does raises it in odd ways to ease up her training. The only peace of jewerly she does wear is a wedding band on her her left right finger. History The early years Leigh Aurelia Bergen was born seventeen years ago as the third and final child to Aurelius and Tyra Bergen. Her family comes from a very long line of politicans however with no senators for the past five generations. While each member of the Bergen family for now fifteen generations have been a politican, Leigh was born different. It's unsure how this occured because its unknown of any member of the Bergen family with force experience. For as long as she could remember, Leigh has known she was different from her siblings and parents. Even as a small child, she could tell when something good or bad would happen, in a very soon future yet this was much stronger when something bad was to take place. Her parnets discarted this for man years claiming she had strong intuition. However, they were wrong. As both of her older siblings, Leigh recelieved high schooling focusing on politics because it was the most natural thing for her parents to do. Yet she never quite she felt it right, even though she was quite good in certain expects of it. At times, she was far more cabable to sense good moves from the bad ones, far better then her own father who had a twenty year experience. The first proof of the force It was only seven years back that she began to break away from her family tradition as she began to notice changed around her. It started white odd, while she was looking her learning pad which she could not find at first and it was suddenly right before. The more she tried it, the more real it became to her that she was actually the one calling for them. She focused herself on training it though never moved from small objects. It was actual an accident that she realized what she was meant for in life because force users were quite uncommon in her part of galaxy. Yet understanding that made it seem as if she'd always known about it but had to remember. Her parents disapproved from the very first time she had even mentioned it, finding it ridiculous. Her father began to insist on her political career while her mother insisted she was simply imagining this. Yet soon came the discovery. Tyra Bergen actually did come from force users though she herself wasn't too sure in this because it were all unconfirmed. It turned out that her nephew had actually been a force user, quite a good one yet there was no knowledge of any members before him. Michael Christman It was three years ago that the rest of Leigh's life began. It was when she met a slightly older man MIchael Anthony Christman during one of his cargo trips to Tatooine.She was too young then and her parents disproved any kind of relationship. Yet, the feelings of the two constantly grew until it was unstoppable. For the next two years, Michael continued working with his father, transporting cargo and the two constantly kept in touch and secretly seeing each other when he'd come to her planet. As the long two years finally passed, the two addressed her parents together. She was finally of some sort of age and while her parents were still against in on some level, it was her devotion and determination to Michael that convinced them the most. They finally gave them their blessings and the two wedded right on her home planet shortly afterwards. This was a year ago. During the following twelve months, while still newlyweds, Leigh and Michael found themselves in a terrible problem. It was Michael on most account for his discovery of the Siths and their thoughts on powers. He found himself addicted to the force and almost lost his own transport cargo business and everything else. Leigh could hardly bare seeing what it had done to him and sticked by him through and through focusing her love most of all on him to bring him back to her. They did it, together. He's been cleen since then. And their relationship continued to bloom. Jedi Padawan Despite Michael's episode with the dark paths of the force, Leigh's love and devotion to the force itself did not fade. It was always very much part of her. She'd finally picked up the courage to tell her husband of her calling and abilities. She knew he was shocked by this discovery and perhaps even feared for her. But unlike him, she was born with this gift and she truly believed the light side of the force was her path.In the end, as she had imagined him to, Michael stood by her and supported her, personally taking her to Datooine to become a Jedi Padawn. On her very first day she met several masters and soon after her training began. Though, she had yet to advance in it. Public Records of Leigh Christman Born on Tatooine. Aged Seventeen. Child of Aurelius and Tyra Bergen. Third and youngest child. Political family backround. Primary education in politics and similar areas. Wife to Michael Christman. Jedi Padawan. Residing on Datooine. Showing jedi instincts and basic telekinesis.